


ulcer

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [97]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions of forced pregnancy, more vent fic im doing great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: though crowley may not know why more than one unicorn is required for the ark, aziraphale does. he knows all too well
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 39





	ulcer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a fevered state at 3 am and it took me 2 hrs to finish so its prolly a mess

"spread your legs," gabriel demands, rough in the cold, sharp part of his mouth. where teeth turn to sabers, and spit to red wine blood. like a hungry wolf, a predator, he circles aziraphale. looking down upon him, taking in his trembling form. aziraphale squeezes his eyes shut, tries not to think too hard about what's happening, what's going on - why why _why why why._

"your robes," gabriel lays down the words like they're a threat not to be defied. an order that lends itself to vicious habits and cruel fates, should aziraphale refuse. of course, he has to wonder how there could be a fate more cruel than this.

holding his breath, and worrying his lower lip 'til it aches chapped, he does as he's told.

"don't fight me on this," gabriel presses him into the hot sand, rolls him onto his back, belly up like the leftover remains lions make of water buffalo. "it'll hurt more if you don't lie still."

aziraphale doesn't want it to hurt at all, he starts thrashing - struggling underneath gabriel as his stronger, broader body pins him down. gabriel barely even has to try to keep him in one place. he's trapped. he's not getting out of this, no matter how much dignity he sheds himself of.

a hand shoves its way between aziraphale's thighs, groping his slick sweet center. aziraphale twists his hips away, pleading softly. (the tears haven't fallen yet.)

"please," he gasps out, sounding just as wretched as he feels, voice weak and grainy. "don't touch me, not there. anywhere but there."

gabriel looks down at him with a stare that burns holes in his skin. the back of his neck prickles, hot sweat building, and he almost wants to cry. he can't cry. not now, not yet.

(not while gabriel's watching.)

"i want you like this. keep your legs open, and let - me - in." gabriel takes action with each word, slapping aziraphale across his cheek to spark bright, white hot pain, and tugging his head back. knuckle deep in golden curls, twisting so hard his scalp starts to tingle from it, going numb where the worst of the pain ebbs in tides.

"hurts," aziraphale whimpers, shaking his head from side to side, doing all he can to avoid the heat of gabriel's gaze. 

"fine," gabriel snaps, patience stretched thinner than tissue paper. "if you won't take it willingly, i'll _make_ you."

aziraphale's thrown onto his stomach. hard, packed sand collides with his skin, dusts the soft pinks of his eyes well enough to cloud his vision, and have him desperately rubbing for clarity. gabriel grips at his ass like how aziraphale's watched humans mold clay, how he's seen animals tear each other apart. parting his cheeks, it seems the latter would be more relevant to gabriel's intentions. he rubs over something hot and furled, tightly clenching in protest. aziraphale whines again, doing his best to refuse, "no, no, please, no."

something rises in gabriel's chest. a deep, amused chuckle. he's laughing at him, he's _laughing._

"i don't want this part of you," he drawls slowly, trailing his fingers down to the chubby, flushed folds of aziraphale's cunt. "i want this. wanna put myself inside you, fill you up with my babies."

and aziraphale remembers - he remembers what adam and eve had done to create that child, how terribly eve had screamed at its final crowning. he remembers her agony, wails that seemed to echo the tears of god at abandoning her children. he remembers her pain, how she'd struggled to even walk during the last few weeks, and he doesn't want that, doesn't think he could handle it.

but gabriel isn't giving him an option.

his fingers slip inside aziraphale, testing his limits, his capacity for width. they scissor and twist, tearing him open. so sharp, stinging, piling like stones in a lukewarm river. it weighs down heavy upon him, a crushing burden that smarts between his shoulder blades, keeps him squirming without hope to escape.

"you're tight." gabriel notes. "have you whored yourself out to anyone down here yet? hm?"

aziraphale blushes hot with shame. "no, never."

"haven't let some filthy human open up your legs, fuck you 'til you're all knocked up?"

" _no!_ " aziraphale shrieks, utterly humiliated. he kicks fruitlessly at the sand, grabbing clumps of it in his palms. gabriel digs his fingers deeper into him, piercing nerves at his g-spot, hooking exactly where it hurts the most.

"then i'll be your first." gabriel says, quite decidedly, and proud enough to sicken aziraphale. "and you'll feel me inside you whenever you do this, whomever you indulge with."

his fingers drag out at a leisured, sentimental pace. gabriel takes his time to treasure the slick that coats him up to his knuckles. he sucks them clean, groaning at the taste. aziraphale's never despised his body, and all its natural functions, so badly as he does in that moment.

"just breathe, okay?" gabriel croons, patting at aziraphale's back in a way that would've felt nice, comforting, _sweet,_ were it at any other time, any other place. his hand tucks underneath aziraphale's body, wriggles its way up to his chest, and he clutches, he _squeezes._

"cute, round little tits." gabriel gloats, pulling taut around the muscle and fat once more, savoring the wince that follows. "i'll be gentle with you, just hold still, let me . . . "

aziraphale burns. the pain burns blue, the color of things so cold they twist over into searing heat. the color of gas stove fires and cracking ice. gabriel has fucked into him, gabriel _is fucking into him,_ and he will continue to fuck - somehow the worst bit of this all. knowing it's not going to end anytime soon, that gabriel can keep him here as long as he wants, out of the almighty's sight.

"god, you're so _adorable._ such a small cunt, feels so good around me." gabriel murmurs, too close and too loud and too much for aziraphale to bear. he's shaking now, shaking so hard he might just slip from this consciousness and into the next. oh, what peace that would be. to sleep, to sleep, to sleep while gabriel has his fun. all he has to do is - 

all he has to do is . . . 

he might call it sleeping, but a more accurate term for what aziraphale does would be _to faint._ he doesn't feel it when gabriel shoots his spend through the pliant, soft insides that have gone so willing for him. he doesn't feel it when gabriel stands, leaves him there, bared and bruised, entirely on display. and he doesn't feel it when his body forces him to expunge the filth, refusing - _denying_ gabriel one final pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
